Snagga Snagga
thumb|197px'Snagga Snagga -' Arcyherszt Dzikich Orków pochodzący ze świata Baran, który w krótkim czasie zdobył władzę nad większością pogrążonych w chaosie plemion Dzikusów tworząc swoje własne Waaagh!. Widząc to w jaki sposób Snagga Snagga doszedł do władzy można odnieść wrażenie, że ten Ork był obiektem zainteresowania Gorka i Morka, ponieważ był nie tylko silny i wytrzymały dzięki czemu mógł pokonać wszystkich swoich oponentów oraz każdą przeszkodę jaka stanęła mu na drodze, ale i sprytny, przechytrzając innych orkowych wodzów i nakłaniając ich zdezorientowane bandy zielonoskórych, żeby przyłączyły się do niego. Snagga Snagga nie nacieszył się zbytnio władzą gdyż został zabity w czasie walki z Eldarami ze Światostatku Biel-tan. Historia Podobnie jak większość dzikich Orków na planecie również Snagga był potomkiem zielonoskórych z Waaagh! Arcyherszta Arbutzza, które przetoczyło się przez te rejony setki lat wcześniej pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zniszczenie i miliardy orkowych zarodników, które dały początek dzikim plemionom Orków. Snagga Snagga był wówczas Burszujem plemienia Dużych Zembów, który dowodził pomniejszymi Orkami u lokalnego Herszta Bogga Boggi. Gdy Eldarzy przybyli na Baran wielu Dzikich Orków w tym Bogga Bogga poniósł śmierć z ich ręki co ogromne poruszenie wśród Orków z całego świata. Wraz ze śmiercią swojego Herszta Snagga Snagga dostrzegł okazję na przejęcie władzy i miał zamiaru jej zmarnować. W szybkim czasie udowodnił swoim pobratymcom, że to właśnie on powinien rządzić plemieniem. Przez terytorium Dużych Zembów migrowały bandy Orków, które albo uciekały przed Eldarami albo chciały wykorzystać sytuację, żeby zdobyć nowe tereny. Każda kto rzucił wyzwanie Snaggie zostawał zgładzony a jego banda dołączała do Dużych Zębów. Wieści o silnym Herszcie, który jednoczy plemiona rozchodziły się niemal natychmiast po całej planecie z czasem ogromna horda zielonoskórych była coraz większa a dzikie Waaagh przybierało na sile. Pierwszym celem Snaggi i jego armii zielonoskórych były Imperialne miasta, które istniały na planecie od setek lat. Pierwsze z nich było najstarsze miasto na planecie, które zostało otoczone i zamknięte w zielonym kotle. Mimo ogromnych zniszczeń i strat dokonanych przez Orków na obrońcach mury miasta wciąż stały a Snagga Snagga nie był w stanie zadać decydującego ciosu. Wykorzystać to postanowili Eldarzy, którzy przeprowadzili niespodziewany atak na Orków jednak tym razem Dzicy Orkowie byli zjednoczeni i gotowi do walki i niemal natychmiast po zauważeniu Eldarów z furią rzucili się na nich. Nawet doświadczeni wojownicy Biel-Tan nie byli w stanie oprzeć się tak ogromnej liczbie wściekłych bestii. Z racji ponoszenia dużych strat Eldarzy musieli się wycofać. Snagga Snagga zdawał sobie sprawę, że siła i liczba nie są w stanie zdobyć miasta. Zwrócił się więc do swoich doradców w postaci dwóch Niechlujów(połączenie Meka i Konowała) Wurzbagga i Durboza, którzy mieli stworzyć prymitywne Garganty napędzane klatkowymi silnikami Snotlingów mając za uzbrojenie zdobyczną broń. Oba Garganty, równie wielkie i imponujące zostały przez Herszta nazwane Bigga i Bigga i miały poprowadzić szturm na miasto Enderra. Snagga Snagga wraz bliżniaczymi Gargantami i wielką hordą zielonoskórych kierował się w stronę ludzkiego miasta jednak został zaskoczony przez ponowny atak Aeldari. Mimo strat i utraty jednego Garganta Dzikusy napierały. Snagga Snagga stał na szczycie drugiego Garganta i osobiście kierował atakiem na wycofujących się w stronę największej Bramy Osnowy na planecie. Ku zaskoczeniu jego oraz wszystkich zielonoskórych niespodziewanie w bramie otworzył się portal przez który przeszły Tytany Eldarów wraz z posiłkami Biel-Tan. Pod wielką nawałnicą ostrzału Orkowie zaczęli uciekać we wszystkie strony a ostatni Gargant został rozerwany we wielkie eksplozji. Sam Snagga Snagga oszołomiony pozostał na polu bitwy by zmierzyć się z Autarchą Eldarów Mauryonem, który przeprowadził jedno szybkie pchnięcie włócznią w stronę Snaggi. W ciągu jednej chwili żołądek Snaggi został przebity przez Autarchę a jego zwłoki zostały odrzucone na ziemie. To był koniec, krótkiego lecz intensywnego życia Arcyherszta Snaggi Snaggi. Źródła Swordwind : Wojna o Baran str. 63-69 Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Orków Kategoria:Dzicy Orkowie